


Sin without Shame

by theSilverWolf, ulrikavolf16



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Blood and Gore, Developing Relationship, F/M, Multi, Souled Vampire(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSilverWolf/pseuds/theSilverWolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulrikavolf16/pseuds/ulrikavolf16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story idea for what happens after the train crash to Black Hat. He survives and this is his story after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A kind heart for a soulless outcast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ulrikavolf16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulrikavolf16/gifts).



> So I took this amazing idea and turned into a quick short 5 chapter story so hang with me as I'm also trying to do two other short fanfics at the same time while in between working nights and being sick. So thanks for being patient and enjoy

Black hat survives the train wreck but is badly hurt by the explosion. Luckily, he manages to hide amongst the train wreckage to avoid being caught by the priests, Lucy, and Hicks until night fall. The fire had done some good damage to him. Once he knows for certain that the area is abandoned, Black hat sets out across the dirt wastelands.

For miles, the lone vampire struggles as he wonders through the night. He doesn’t bother to look back knowing his beloved hat had been left behind as he weakly manages to make his way across the wide open dirt road ahead once scuffed up boot after the other. He’s hurt,starving for blood, and extremely exhausted. His clothes are burned and in pieces as he weakly sighs just before collapsing and falling down, face first, into the dirt in the middle of the wastelands trying to find his way back to the hive where he knows the Queen will be able to help him. However, his time was not up yet.

 An hour later, just as light began to shine through the darkness of the night, a young human girl wearing a hooded cloak stumbles across his unconscious body while out riding through the wastelands. Unaware that he was a vampire, because he was the first of his kind and definitely wasn’t a familiar, she assumes he is an outcast who lost his way as she cautiously approaches him and looks him over. After some given though, she decides that he isn't a threat and she picks up his motionless body and takes him back to her small secure place just outside an old town not far from where she had found him.

 _Maybe he had a bad run in with some outlaws from the next town over_ she thinks as she gets to work treating his wounds.

Now given that he is a vampire, Black hat possesses the ability to heal himself but weakened by his insane thirst for blood from the wreck his senses are all haywire. After a long night and days rest, Black hat wakes up to find himself dazed and confused in an unfamiliar house with a strange young woman lurking near his bedside. He blinks and winces in pain, bolting up in the small bed suddenly, as a sharp sting runs through his left arm. His eyes flicker to see the woman trying to treat and bandage his wounds from the train incident.

With a small snarl, Black hat swiftly grabs her wrist firmly to stop her from proceeding and locks eyes with the woman to see the shocked look upon her face.

“That’s not necessary.” He grumbles, slowly releasing his grip. He withdraws his hand and lowers his gaze to examine the wound on his arm. She slowly and cautiously withdraws her own hand and focuses her attention on cleaning up the small mess she had made trying to help him. After a moment, the vampire calms down and given some thought he tries to reason with her. 

“Thanks but I’ll be fine.”

His comment makes the young woman scoff as she picks up a tray on the bedside table with a bowl of crimson stained water, blood stained gauze, and scissors and carries it into the kitchen.

When she returns, she takes a seat on a small wooden stool next to him.

“Yeah well when I found you out there you didn’t seem fine. You seemed dead. You were barely alive.” She remarks, giving him a sharp look.

She gestures to him with her hand and glances down at his arm. He tilts his head curiously before he swings his feet over and sits on the edge of the small bed, leaning forward as he studies her while she works to wrap his arm.

This time, Black hat just lets her help, knowing she was right. He was weak and his wounds wouldn’t heal fast until he could feed again. Temptation had never been so strong before as he caught her scent. With her being so close to him he could feel the blood in her veins. He was so thirsty that if he didn't have self control he would have already torn into her flesh and drained her. Oh how he was begging for mercy on the inside that the torture would end.


	2. Strangers

chapter 2

Just as night falls once again, Black hat seizes his chance once he knows Anna has gone to her room for the night and sneaks out into town to feed. He finds a random bystander on the corner and from the shadows turns the stranger into a familiar in one quick bite. 

Now with a familiar under his command, Black hat orders it to hide outside the town in a small cave in the middle of the desert. Finally, after regaining his strength back, the vampire recomposes himself around the young woman and begins to act more human.

Throughout the week, the two spend time getting to know one another more each day and Black Hat seems to become more open to her as he lends a helping hand to the place.

One night, the two are sitting at the table and Black hat rests his foot on the stool nearby as Anna eats.

“How come you never eat?” 

Black Hat gives a small shrug.

“Just don’t. Not often anyway.”

“So what’s your story anyway?” She asks, signaling to the tattoo on his forehead. “You were a priest once, weren’t you?”

Black Hat remains quiet as he suddenly gets up and walks over to the counter and grabs a bottle before pouring himself a drink. He stops in front of the mirror and pauses, lightly tracing a hand over the forever brand of heaven on his forehead. 

Thinking she has offended him, Anna doesn’t persist the question and instead just forgets she ever asks as she lowers her head and proceeds to eat.

“It’s, uh, complicated..” He replies after a moment, taking a seat across the table from her.

“I want to be free. From a life of suffering and sacrifice. To no longer be told that your every desire is a sin. I mean, after all, if you’re not committing sin, you’re not having fun, right?”

She listens and watches him intently as he tells his story of how he once was a priest but fate had a different plan for him. Surprisingly, he managed to not spill his secret of being a vampire but rather shares his past life of being a priest since she did ask about his mark.

She seems rather impressed with his story. Sadly, she saw the hurt look in his eyes as he told his story. To lighten the mood, she began to tell her story. 

Anna suddenly walks over and stands closely in front of the man. Black Hat freezes suddenly not knowing what she was about to do. She leans over him as her hand gently cups the side of his face as she softly plants a graceful kiss on his forehead right where the cross was.

“Who you were then is not who you are now. I still believe there is kindness in you. I can see it.” 

Black Hat lifts his head and looks up at her in disbelief. His heart aches for her. Something he hasn’t felt in a long time. Compassion. Anna reassures him with a soft smile before turning with a sigh to glance around and find what she had been looking for. She finds the book on the table and walks over and picks it up before heading off to her room for the night. Anna hesitates in the doorway and looks back at Black Hat.

“There more to you than you know. You just have to find it within yourself.”

Black Hat nodded to her in acknowledgment and gave a small smile. 

“Night, Anna.” 

And with those last words, the two went their separate ways for the night. 


End file.
